


Retribution

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Replacements [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Back to making this up as I go, Blood, Burns, Chains, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Fire, Jealousy, M/M, Needles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags will be updated, Torture, Violence, hopefully with reader participation, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: The Swapfell brothers look for answers and justice. 
Will not make any kind of sense without reading Replacements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up here before reading Replacements Chapter 19, go back and read it!
> 
> Please let me know [which you picked first](http://www.strawpoll.me/11292891), to satisfy my curiosity!
> 
> I will be accepting reader suggestions for what they should do to Swap Pap, so if you have something you want to see, let me know. ^_^
> 
> Of course, that also means this might move a little slower, since I won't be able to work ahead. Unless I get lots of great suggestions right off the bat. *encourages you guys to help me make him suffer*

He could feel the magic that held his radius and ulna to his humerus start to weaken. It would give way, he just had to pull a little harder. Without warning, something blunt slammed into his right patella and it slipped out of place, making his leg buckle. He dropped with a grunt, and the grip on his carpels pulled him forward to sprawl on the hard ground. 

What was it about this stars forsaken timeline that led to so much pain? He thrashed as the other Papyrus knelt over him, trying to restrain his arms behind his back. The movement kept knocking his injured patella into the ground, making him bite back a scream. However, to give up now would be to lose his home, his brother, his everything. If he was still here when the human reset...

\---------

Sans watched the freak while Papyrus made sure that the shed was ready for a prisoner. The other monster just looked blankly up at the ceiling. He had stopped any semblance of struggling once the portal closed, but Sans knew better than to drop his guard. He maintained bone on bone contact and kept several attacks floating above the other monster while they waited. It was a good opportunity to question the monster further, away from his brother. He could use as much information as possible before confronting Papyrus. . 

“TELL ME ABOUT THE HUMAN,” he said roughly, josling the bound monster’s injured leg and drawing a hiss from him. Instead of answering, he turned his skull away from Sans. With a scowl, Sans let one of the bones drop, gouging the outer edge of the left radius. The freak cried out, but clamped his jaw afterwards, still not convince to talk. How could Sans get the information he needed? The freak seemed to like talking about his...exploits with the other versions of Sans. It was information he needed before he began the punishment, but right now he just couldn't. 

Thus it was a tense half hour of silence until Papyrus walked back into the lab and teleported the freak to the shed. Sans stood and made his way upstairs. If Papyrus noticed the new injury while he locked up the other monster, he didn’t say anything when he walked into the house. 

Sans brought Papyrus to the kitchen and sat him at the table. Sans sat across from him, eyelights sharp. The tall skeleton fidgeted, and looked anywhere but at Sans.

“m-my lord-”

“NO, PAPYRUS. I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION AS YOUR MASTER.”

He could see Papyrus’s sockets grow wide at that. It had been Sans’s policy for as long as they had been together that serious conversations were held as equals. Unfortunately, most of them had been unpleasant, so Papyrus had grown to dread them. Still, Sans needed to know,  **or at least hope** , that he wasn’t influencing his brother through their roles. Thus, he made Papyrus talk to him as an equal, no matter how much the taller skeleton hated it. Today, he didn’t mind one bit that Papyrus was upset. Sans was absolutely livid.

“IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU KEPT THAT MACHINE FROM ME FOR SO LONG. WHAT ELSE WILL I LEARN FROM THE FREAK THAT MY OWN STARS-DAMNED BROTHER WON’T TELL ME?”

Papyrus shrunk into his jacket, sockets firmly fixed on the table, but Sans could see the surprise in them. He hadn’t expected Sans to ask him, or perhaps he hadn’t overheard the freak after all. Either way, Sans needed answers. 

“what do you mean?” Papyrus's voice was shaking, and he maintained socket contact with the table. 

“THE HUMAN,” Sans ground out, trying his best to be, at least, less overbearing. His brother's anxiety was starting to get to him, but he needed to maintain his composure if he wanted to get anywhere.

“my- sans,” Papyrus struggled to find the words. Sans could wait, and did, radii and ulnae crossed.

“it wouldn’t be good for you to know,” Papyrus finally said, a bit of conviction in his voice. Sans found himself relaxing ever so slightly, though he still simmered with anger. It was good to know that his brother had a reason for the secrets. That was something. Well, whatever it may be, consequences be damned, Sans wanted to know. He couldn’t just pretend that he hadn’t heard that word from the freak.

“IT’S TOO LATE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT, PAPYRUS. TELL ME.”

Sans could hardly believe what he heard next. Time travel? Then again, they had just taken an alternate version of his brother from another timeline. If he could accept that, he could accept this. To know that he had died, though, repeatedly. That made his soul thud in his ribcage. How much had Papyrus suffered because of Sans’s arrogance?

\-------

Well fuck. Papyrus was still mad at himself for being so caught up in his own head that he ended up here, trapped. Even once he had been tossed in this cell it had taken him a while to realize the reality of the situation. An investigation of the small space, with only a bed, a small table, and chair for furniture, had garnered him some information. They had dampeners somewhere. There weren't any noticeable places to hide them, so they were probably outside the shed. That made things difficult. Everything about this timeline was difficult.

This sans was a real piece work, too. Papyrus was having a lot of trouble figuring him out. Why would he bother taking Papyrus? He dressed somewhat like his own brother, but was scarred, pissy, and violent like red. The small skeleton had so many questions, too. Papyrus would regret telling the sans what he had for a long time to come. What was going on at home? Was Sans back? What would the human do when Papyrus never showed? Stars….

Of course the other big question was, what were they going to do to him? The sans had said something about punishment, and they had been far rougher than Papyrus would have expected when they dragged him here. He shivered to think of what would happen to him in this place after taking note of the chains on the wall and the various tools sitting outside of the gated area. This wasn’t anything like the shed at home, where Sans had set up a “fence” with space enough for anyone to walk through unimpeded. No, this was a wire mesh, the spaces only a few phalanges wide. 

No matter. He would find a way out. Nothing, no fence, no chains, no dampeners, and certainly no monsters were going to keep him from getting to that machine and home to his brother. He sat in the corner farthest from the gate and focused on a plan of escape.

\--------

Papyrus stood to the side once he had locked the other version of him securely in the chains. It was an incredibly odd feeling to see a face so much like his in that spot. He had once asked Sans if he would like to have a play session in here, as he seemed to enjoy himself so much. Sans had given him a dark look, and Papyrus had never asked again. 

No, this space was reserved for those monsters that had truly earned his lord’s wrath. Papyrus had felt compelled to offer, if it would give Sans enjoyment, but had been somewhat relieved to be turned down. He always watched, stars Sans was never more stunning than when he was the arbiter of justice and fury, but the damage that his brother inflicted was probably beyond Papyrus’s weak constitution. 

The other him was clearly nervous, but he didn’t put up much of a fight. Papyrus had noticed a limp while he got the other monster chained. He must have pushed his patella back into place at some point in order to be walking, but it wasn’t healed yet. The gouge on his radius was still unexplained, though he was almost certain that it was Sans’s work. Now was not the time to ask about it, if ever. 

“THANK YOU, BROTHER. GO WAIT INSIDE.”

Papyrus started. He always stayed while Sans worked. It was dangerous to try and handle punishments alone. How many times had Sans himself said that? While in pain, monsters were like wounded beasts, unpredictable and desperate. He would never condone Papyrus doing such a thing. 

“i will stay, my lord,” Papyrus said, as respectfully as he could manage. The disobedience alone was sure to upset his brother. 

Sans gazed at him, contemplative. “YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WILL HEAR?” He asked. 

Papyrus flushed, “yes, my lord.” Sans was worried about that? He would risk his own safety to protect-what?- Papyrus’s delicate sensibilities? 

“VERY WELL, HOWEVER, YOU MAY LEAVE AT ANY TIME.” 

Apparently the answer was yes, yes he would. Papyrus just nodded, certain that there was nothing the bound monster could say that would make him abandon his brother to continue alone. 

The smaller skeleton stepped forward, easily the strongest presence in the room, even without magic. He had selected a few items for today and set them on the small table where the captive monster would eat. Sans always insisted on feeding their prisoners good meals. The last thing he wanted was for them to become too weak to truly experience his judgement. 

“NOW THEN, FREAK,” Sans started, tone light and almost friendly. “WHY DON’T YOU EXPLAIN TO US HOW YOU ENDED UP WITH TWO MONSTERS FROM OTHER TIMELINES LOCKED UP IN YOUR HOUSE.”

“i’d rather not, thanks,” was the flippant reply. The relaxed tone was forced, though, and not very convincing. 

“YOU SEE,” Sans started, and reached for a pair of pliers, “IF I HAVE TO DRAG THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU, I WILL, BUT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL ONLY START AFTER I’M DONE. SO IF YOU TELL ME NOW, WE CAN SKIP STRAIGHT TO YOUR PUNISHMENT, SAVING YOU A FEW LIMBS AND ME A LOT OF TIME.”

Sans hooked a phalanx around the chained monster’s mandible and pulled, making his teeth part. Without another word or a moment to let the skeleton decide, Sans grabbed a molar and yanked. Papyrus winced as a voice very much like his own howled out in pain, even though the tooth hadn’t even been pulled all of the way out. Sans was holding back. 

“WHAT WILL IT BE, FREAK?” 

Nothing but whimpers. Sans moved the pliers to a different tooth and pulled again. The bound monster screamed, and Papyrus saw Sans flinch. It hadn't even occurred to him that doing this to a monster that looked like him might affect his brother. Sans was usually completely unflappable. 

The two teeth sat loose in their sockets and red marrow began to ooze from between them, dribbling down the monster’s mandible and onto his hoodie. Sans removed his digit, avoiding the thick liquid. The other Papyrus let his skull fall forward, tears joining the marrow. 

“‘ll ‘ell uu!” he cried, and Papyrus could only stare. He almost pitied the monster. There had never been a monster that gave up so quickly. Even the weakest criminals lasted longer than this version of himself. Sans seemed somewhat surprised as well, but quickly regained his composure and set down the tool. 

“ALRIGHT THEN,” Sans pulled the chair over and sat expectantly. For a moment nothing happened, and the only sound was the bound monster’s whimpers. He seemed to finally come to the realization that they were waiting for him to speak. 

What he said hit Papyrus like a physical blow. He described how he went and took the Sans of another timeline in order to keep from having sex with his own brother. It was sickening to think that he hadn’t even considered approaching his brother for a relationship. Instead he had focused purely on sexual gratification. Papyrus very much enjoyed what he did with Sans in the bedroom, but there was so much more to their bond than that. 

Next he spoke of how he treated the monster, and then monsters, whom he had kidnapped. At that, Papyrus had to step out, despite his reservations, in order to be sick. When he returned, Sans had not moved, but his bones looked almost grey. His eyelights stared straight ahead, though they didn’t seem to be actually looking at the monster in front of him. Papyrus could only hope that this was as bad as it got. 

It wasn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: drama, plot, no torture yet sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sick and we’re back on track! Thank you guys for the lovely responses to this series. <3
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I expect the session to take a while, so it will get its own chapter.

Sans didn't order him to go back to the shed. Papyrus didn't really want to enter the small structure, not now that he knew. How incredibly wrong he had been, thinking that this alternate version of himself was some kind of victim. However, when Sans declared that he was taking the prisoner his dinner, Papyrus offered to go instead. He didn't even really decided to do it. There was no careful consideration. It was just that the thought of Sans ever being alone with that pervert made Papyrus’s bones crawl. He knew full well that Sans was perfectly capable of defending himself, but he didn't even want the asshole looking at his brother. The very idea burned his soul.

He had to insist, but eventually Sans handed him the plate with a concerned look and sent him on his way. Papyrus stepped outside and let the cold air brace him for what was coming next. He watched absently as a small rabbit monster hurried past, fully aware of what happened in their shed. Once they had turned the corner and disappeared he slowly walked over to the source of the monster’s discomfort. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, he took a moment to shake the snow out of his hood. The other version of him watched warily and, thankfully, silent. Papyrus unlocked the gate and held out the plate of food. His double didn’t move an inch. Papyrus glowered at him. Prisoners weren’t allowed to starve themselves and avoid punishment. Sans would be furious.

“take it,” Papyrus said, attempting to sound calm. The night that this guy showed up in their home, standing over their bed. Papyrus had come so close to losing Sans that night. Just what he almost lost Sans to. He would shove the food down the bastard’s throat if he had to, making sure he didn’t enjoy a single moment of it. Papyrus might, though.

There must have been some hint of that in his tone because the other monster startled before cautiously getting to his feet. He stepped forward and took the plate, expression dismal. He stared at the enchiladas with an odd mixture of sadness and confusion. Maybe his brother also made them. There were enough similarities between the timelines for Papyrus to believe it. Papyrus spared a thought for the bastard’s brother. It seemed as though the Sans in that timeline didn't know his Papyrus had been up to. He hoped that he wasn't suffering too much because they took his brother. It was safer for the Sans that the the pervert was gone, even if he never knew that.

With a sigh the prisoner sat down at the table and started to eat. After a few minutes of silence he stopped and spoke up.

“are you going to watch me?” He asked, incredulous.

Papyrus's jaw tightened. “yep. won't leave ‘til you’re finished.”

A small smirk appeared on the monster’s face, and he slowed down every movement, drawing out his dinner. Of course, he wanted to delay Papyrus’s return to the house and Sans. A matching smirk, far too similar for his tastes, formed on his own skull.

“i’ll force feed ya, with pleasure,” Papyrus drawled, pulling the keys back out of his pocket. The other monster seemed to consider this a moment before he began eating with enthusiasm.  
\--------  
“IT SEEMS UNLIKELY THAT HE LEFT ANYTHING OUT, AS HORRIFYING AS HIS ACCOUNT WAS, SO I’M INCLINED TO START THE PUNISHMENT SOONER RATHER THAN LATER. I’D LIKE TO GET THIS OVER WITH.”

Papyrus nodded along, seated on the couch as Sans paced in front of him. Sans smiled, spine straight and skull high. This was great practice for leading the guards someday.

“I WOULD, HOWEVER, LIKE TO VERIFY THE LOCATION OF HIS VICTIMS AND, IF POSSIBLE, HAVE THEM CONFIRM HIS STORY.”

Papyrus looked less certain at that, so Sans tried, if such a thing were even possible, to make himself look extra confident.

“IT WOULD ALSO EASE MY MIND TO KNOW THAT THEY ARE, ACTUALLY, ALRIGHT, WE DIDN’T MISS THEM IN THE PERVERT’S WORLD. WE WILL START IN THREE DAYS TIME.”

Papyrus nodded again, and Sans finished his talk with a huge, vicious grin. Papyrus smiled back.

“why three days, my lord?” he asked, sockets lidded and tooth gleaming as he smiled at Sans.

Sans turned and stood in front of Papyrus, one boot lifted to rest on his brother’s femur as he leaned forward between the other’s legs. The power display was a common one in their house, and Papyrus gave him a look that was more than inviting. Sans leered back.

“BECAUSE, MY PET, WE HAVE ONLY RECENTLY TRAVELED BETWEEN WORLDS. A FEW DAYS TO MAKE SURE WE ARE BACK TO TOP FORM WILL ENSURE A SUCCESSFUL MISSION.”

Papyrus’s femurs opened slightly more, allowing Sans to lean further forward . His brother didn’t dare initiate a kiss, but he was clearly asking for one. Sans teased him, running his tongue along his own teeth while he stayed far enough away that to try and close the gap would upset Sans’s balance, a thing his brother would never do.

“understood, my lord. in the meantime?” Papyrus asked, voice husky and deep. Sans grinned at him.

“IN THE MEANTIME WE WILL REST, AND PERHAPS WE SHOULD EVEN START THE FREAK’S...” Sans felt the smile drop off his face as the other monster came to mind, the skull in front of his not different enough to shake the image of the monster who had done such horrible things. “...PUNISHMENT.”

Papyrus’s own smile fell as Sans stepped back, removing his boot and turning away. “my lord?” He asked, tentatively.

you could have been too.

“I’M NOT IN THE MOOD,” was all he said as he stalked from the living room. His soul pulsed with anxious energy. It wasn’t like he had any illusions about which monster was which, but the horrors they had heard described yesterday made it impossible to actually desire sex, even though his brother would never…

Papyrus sank into silence as he tried to tally the number of times Sans had died.

Sans reminded himself that, now that he knew about the human and what they were capable of, he could do something to stop his death. He could prevent his brother ever having to endure that loss again. There was absolutely no reason for Papyrus to end up like the freak. Sans was here for him, and he was never going away.  
\-----------  
Papyrus sat on the sparse bed with a sniffle. Fuck, that had been so reminiscent of Sans’s cooking, down to the quality. Tears flowed from his sockets as he thought back to the smell of tacos when he had woken that morning. He clung to memories of making love to Sans. How the night before he had worshiped his brother’s body. He had that, at least, a catalog of damn near every bone in his brother’s body and how they felt against his tongue. Didn’t he? There was something off about the memory, something that just didn’t feel right.

Shaking his skull he decided that there wasn’t any point on dwelling on the past. It was his future that he had to worry about. Looking around the shed he could make a few guesses as to what this ‘punishment’ the sans kept talk about was. None of them were pleasant. As well as getting away from this sick torture chamber, he desperately needed to get back to Sans. Focusing, Papyrus began to walk along the fence looking for any kind of weak point. When that didn’t produce any results he checked all the walls and the two tiny windows, which were covered in bars. He didn’t find a single weak spot or gap. Next he went over the items in the room to see if anything would be useful to him. The sheets, maybe, if he got one of them alone. He could overpower them and tie them up. Only if they didn’t chain him, though. When his double had stepped outside would have been perfect, except for the chains. Plans whirled through his mind.  
\------------  
Sans took his time in front of the dresser they used to house their implements. He was looking for something that with lots of shock value, but would leave the freak intact enough for future sessions. It was easier to do so with flesh covered monsters, having more material to work with. He had never tortured a skeleton before, at least not like this. There weren't any others around, as far as he knew.

In the third drawer, something caught his eyelight and he smirked. That could work. Minimal actual damage but still quite painful. Plus, once they were in he had a number of ways to prolong the session. Nodding to himself he pulled out the slim case and a few other tools. He turned to Papyrus and gave him a tight smile, which he did not return. The freak stayed where he was, on the bed, and looked over at them lazily as they walked into the cell. Papyrus had to drag him to his feet, but after that he didn't resist.

Once he was in his chains, Sans examined his teeth. The freak hissed in pain as Sans none to gently poked at them. Sans took his time, mentally preparing himself for today’s session. When he stepped back, he bumped into Papyrus. The feel of his brother’s lean body at his back calmed him.

“ALRIGHT, FREAK,” after a moment, Sans broke the silence, “IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES.” He stood up straight, made sure that his armor sat perfectly on his bones, and began.

“FRE- PA- YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY, BY YOUR OWN ADMISSION, OF THE FOLLOWING CRIMES: KIDNAPPING TWICE, ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING,” Sans spared a quick glace at Papyrus, who’s skull was a blank mask, “KEEPING MONSTERS AGAINST THEIR WILL TWICE, SLAVERY TWICE, SEXUAL ASSAULT REPEATEDLY, RAPE REPEATEDLY,” Sans ground his teeth, “ASSAULT, BATTERY, ATTEMPTED MONSTERSLAUGHTER. YOU WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT FOR THESE CRIMES OVER THE COURSE OF TEN DAYS. WE START NOW.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus faces this new Sans's judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I know it's been almost a year. I'm sorry. T_T I've shared a bit on my Tumblr, but this year has been one of massive upheaval and change for me. I went back to school to learn something completely new. I graduated. I have a new job. I posted some Recovery and Renewal, but this poor fic has sat, waiting for its time. 
> 
> And it is time. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: There is just straight up torture in this chapter. If you think that is going to make you uncomfortable, there's a summary in the end notes.
> 
> Edit: I'm a dum, <3 to my beta, sindontquit.

Papyrus felt his soul sink with each word. It wasn't like he could deny it, but it…it wasn't… and there was a reason! He had done all this to protect Sans! It had all been to protect him. Surely this sans could understand, or his Papyrus could. Even this was worth it, if it helped keep his dear brother safe. He couldn't keep his mind on that. Instead he watched the sans’s every move as he opened the case in front of him, withdrawing a long, gleaming needle. His soul trembled, worried about where exactly that was going to go. It didn't really matter. Anywhere would be horrible. Glancing down to the case next to him, Papyrus saw a whole row of the implements. His soul raced as the sans brought it up in front of him and let the light hit the sharp point of it. The sharp, cruel grin behind the needle didn't help, either.

“Don't,” he pleaded. “If you could just let me explain-”

“HA!” The sans looked startled, but his grin didn't dip. “EXPLAIN WHAT, EXACTLY? WHAT YOU DID? YOU THINK THAT THERE IS ANY REASON THAT WOULD MAKE IT ACCEPTABLE?” He laughed, but there was a sharp edge behind the noise. Papyrus shifted his attention.

“You know. You know that you would-” the other Papyrus was suddenly in his face, socket glowing orange and phalanges around Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae. His sharp teeth were parted in a snarl, the light from the window catching on his gold tooth. Papyrus gasped as his phalanges tightened.

“Shut up,” he growled, low and threatening.

“PAPYRUS!” the sans’s furious voice made them both start. He found himself suddenly released, as the other monster went and knelt next to the smaller monster.

“Apologies, my lord,” he said, skull bowed, and the sans set down the needle with deliberate slowness. Papyrus watched, enraptured by the scene in front of him. What was going on? The sans turned and gave the other Papyrus his full attention.

“I’m disappointed, Papyrus. You seem to have forgotten who is in charge.” The sans frowned at him for a moment before backhanding him hard enough to send him sprawling to the hard dirt. The Papyrus grunted with the impact, and then pushed himself back up to his knees.

“GET BACK TO YOUR POSITION AND STAY THERE THIS TIME,” the sans snarled before he turned back to Papyrus and picked up the needle. Icy cold fear ran through Papyrus. If that was how he treated his own brother…  
———-  
Sans glanced at Papyrus. He was shaking. Of course the freak knew just what to say to shake things up, Toriel curse him. The freak was a monster to be reckoned with, as Sans should have known from just how successful his sick bullshit had been.

“ENOUGH OF YOUR WEAK EXCUSES,” he informed the bound version of his brother. The needle only shook slightly as he stepped forward and leaned towards the freak’s spine under his ribs. He had needed to give the placement of the needles some thought, since placing them in bone would be difficult, if even possible.

The point of the needle hovered for a moment before he pressed it into the softer material of the freak’s disk. There was a yelp and the freak wiggled, trying to move away from the source of the pain.

“HOLD STILL,” Sans snapped without much venom. He would only hurt himself worse if he kept that up. It was mildly annoying to have him in hysterics before even one needle was in, however.

“No!” he actually replied. Sans frowned and grabbed his lumbar spine to hold him still. He yelped again, straining against the hold, but Sans was quick and plunged the needle through the disk. The freak’s weakness and cowardice made it so much easier for Sans to ignore the similarities between him and his brother. Papyrus would never behave in such a disgusting manner. Never.

Letting go and standing back, Sans watched his prisoner suffer with a smile. It was gratifying to see him writhe and whimper, trying to get away from something that was thoroughly embedded in his spine. The movement actually bent the joint where the needle was, and had to be causing more pain.

“ARE YOU DONE?” Sans sighed, as the freak slowed to a stop, panting with exhaustion. There was no reply, but Sans moved ahead, grabbing three more needles and working his way up the spine, placing one in each disk. Each needle got him a gasp or a whimper as it entered and exited.

“Please stop…” the freak gasped when Sans stood back to grab more needles. His hand froze over the box, and he turned to look their prisoner right in the sockets.

“DID THEY BEG YOU TO STOP?” he asked, voice tight and hard with anger. The shamed expression he got as the freak looked away was answer enough. Sans grit his teeth. “DID YOU?”

He already knew. If he had stopped, then so much of what he told them would have never happened. He would have never come seeking Sans to use him in the same manner. They wouldn’t be here at all. Sans didn’t wait for confirmation, snatching up the box and applying the rest of the needles mercilessly.  
——  
Papyrus watched Sans work with barely-present patience. The more the other him talked, the more Papyrus wanted to get involved. It wasn’t the same sense of justice that Sans had, but the continued knowledge that he would have done the same for Sans given the chance.

A small part of him also hated that Sans had his hands all over the other monster, delivering him delicious pain. Even though he didn't seem to like it.

Tear tracks covered the bound monster’s skull by the time Sans was done. Fresh ones trickled down even now, but exhaustion had slowed them. Bright, shining needles were stacked in a perfect column down the front of his spine, from his rib cage to his pelvis. Small streams of golden yellow magic came from some of the holes, making lines on the vertebrae below them.

Sans stood back, as he always did when the setup was done, and surveyed his work. He took pride in it, and Papyrus was proud of him. Sans cared in a way that Papyrus couldn't. It took immeasurable amounts of suffering, true suffering, for Papyrus to act. Whereas Sans saw every slight against the Queen or monsterkind as something to… discourage.

“YOU FACE THE QUEEN’S JUSTICE TODAY,” Sans began, as he always did. “DO YOU KNOW WHY?”

“Wha?” Papyrus’s double was already so gone from pain that all he did was stare at Sans blearily.

“CLEARLY NOT. PAPYRUS, THE LIST OF CHARGES.”

Papyrus really didn't want to. The list of sins this monster carried with him was sickening, to say the least. The fact that he, too, was a Papyrus made them terrifying.

His excuse, as flimsy as Sans himself had deemed it, kept Papyrus up at night. His mind ran through possibilities in the dozens-- hundreds-- seeking the answer.

What wouldn't he do to protect Sans?

He hadn't found anything yet. Which scared him. He hadn't ever come across a situation that warranted the ‘solution’ the other him had resorted to, but then he and Sans had fallen into the comfort of a relationship together easily. Papyrus could barely imagine what it was like to live with only half the life he knew with his brother. The thought scared him and he knew… he knew…

“PAPYRUS!” Sans snapped. Jerking back to the present, he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. The… list! The charges. He was supposed to be reciting the charges.

“You have been accused of, um…” he fumbled for the right words, still half caught in his thoughts. Sans scoffed and turned back to the bound monster.

“EMBARRASSING,” he commented. Papyrus flushed, giving up. Upsetting Sans wasn't ideal, but he couldn't bring himself to say those disgusting things.

“WELL, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY.” Papyrus couldn't miss that Sans didn't list the charges himself. “YOUR TIME WITH US HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN.”

“N-no,” the other Papyrus gasped. “This is cruel!”

“OF COURSE IT IS,” Sans ran one phalange down the line of needles, wrenching a scream from their captive. “CRUELTY DESERVES CRUELTY. MONSTERS WHO CAN’T BEHAVE IN A CIVILIZED MANNER MUST BE TAUGHT! THAT WHICH IS RIGHT WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL.”

Papyrus relaxed as Sans got caught up in one of his speeches again. The chance to pontificate always eased his moods. The other Papyrus was gasping from the pain, but he never got the chance to really recover. Sans kept flicking random needles as he talked. Each metallic clack was followed by a grunt, a gasp, or a whimper.

Maybe this Papyrus had turned to such acts because he was so weak? That thought comforted Papyrus more than any before. He may be submissive, but he knew he wasn't weak. His tongue slid over his gold tooth absently.  
———  
Papyrus was left alone, finally. The sans’s prattling had almost been worse than the pain. He shifted his torso to the left, trying to get more comfortable. Nope, nope. The pain was way worse, and they had left him in his chains, arms bound above his skull, with the needles still in.

Sleep would only come from physical exhaustion. Until then, he needed to spend his time wisely. He needed to plan. It was difficult with the pain constantly disrupting his thoughts, but he grit his teeth and bore it. He had to. For Sans.

This sans was the worst bastardization of his brother he had seen yet. He definitely didn't have any of Sans’s qualities whatsoever. Or even any of Blue’s quiet complacency or Red’s carelessness.

Unfortunately, he was as sharp witted as sharp tongued. Papyrus would have to be unbelievably lucky to pull one over on him. He needed something more sure. It wasn't hard to imagine them killing him if he failed. He wasn't sure how death in another timeline worked…

“Nnnnnnn!” Papyrus bit back a scream as he inadvertently tilted his spine to take weight off his right knee. The agony faded, but slowly. Panting, he glared at the closed door of the shed as if it was the source of all his misery.

He wasn't sure what would happen if he died here, he reminded himself after taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He was sure he didn't want to find out.

If the sans wasn't his way out, that left two options. He would have liked more, maybe to talk to someone else, a monster that might have a bit of mercy in them. The sans had droned on about the Queen’s justice, but Papyrus didn't think she was going to be dropping by. This didn't even have the structure of a Guard operation.

He wondered briefly if the other papyrus would end up as his final judge.

Then again, he seemed to have given his free will to his brother, so why not that as well? How sad, to be nothing more than his brother’s plaything. Papyrus shook his skull. At least his double’s weakness meant he had a chance.  
———-  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Sans demanded, as soon as the door to the house shut. Papyrus froze and hunched in on himself.

“What was what?” He asked nonchalantly, continuing on into the living room. Sans frowned at his back. It was never good when Papyrus started to dodge his questions.

“YOU…” Sans clenched his fists. Papyrus had undermined him not once but twice, in front of a monster that already saw him as nothing more than a thing. Now, more than any other time, Sans’s authority had to be absolute. The freak needed to be at the mercy of that which he disdained.

And Sans needed to know Papyrus wasn't prone to rash actions.

“I NEED TO START DINNER. AFTER WE EAT, WE TALK. UNDERSTOOD?” Sans announced.

“My lord, Papyrus muttered in half-hearted agreement. Sans spun on his heel and stalked into the kitchen to keep from lashing out. There would be time for that if Papyrus didn't satisfy him with answers for his behavior.

The act of making food took the edge off, Sans mused as he set the dish before his brother. He was still mad, but the urge to grab Papyrus and literally shake him for answers was gone.

Papyrus, for his part, appeared the same as before dinner, though he grew restless as their plates cleared. Sans watched his nerves take over with a sense of satisfaction. He was in trouble. He should be worried.

“NOW THEN,” Sans slammed his hands on the table as he sat back down across from Papyrus. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GOING AT HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?”

“He suggested I was like him-” Papyrus said with forced calmness. Sans frowned at him.

“A SUGGESTION I WOULD HAVE THROWN IN HIS FACE, IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO DISCIPLINE YOU INSTEAD.”

Papyrus didn't reply, just looking aside.

“I’M SHOCKED TO FIND YOU TAKING HIS WORDS SERIOUSLY AT ALL,” Sans sneered. “HE’S JUST A SICK FREA-”

“He's me!” Papyrus slammed his fist down on the table, startling Sans this time. “And what if I am-”

“NO!” Sans snarled viciously. “I REFUSE TO EVEN ENTERTAIN SUCH LUDICROUS THOUGHTS. YOU HAVE DISCIPLINE, STRENGTH, YOU WOULD NEVER…” Sans growled rather than refer to his brother and those acts in his mind. He panted with the force of his anger, swelling up in his soul. It filled him, his bones shaking.

It definitely wasn't fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they get started, US Papyrus tries to find sympathy with SF Papyrus, making him lash out at US Papyrus. The sans strikes the papyrus, ordering him to stand back. 
> 
> SF Sans is unhappy with the prisoner’s ability to get to his brother, but continues on with the judgement for now. He applies the first punishment, marveling at how weak the prisoner is. It takes a pathetic amount of pain to have him begging and crying. 
> 
> SF Sans orders SF Papyrus to read the list of charges again, since US Papyrus doesn’t acknowledge that he knows why he is being judged. SF Papyrus hesitates. He has been running through possibilities, trying to decide if he too could have ended up like that. 
> 
> The SF brothers leave and US Papyrus starts to try and plan his escape through the pain. He does not like SF Sans and knows he isn’t likely to leave him an opening. SF Papyrus, however, can be goaded into behaving irrationally. US Papyrus sees his subservience to his brother as weakness. 
> 
> SF Sans confronts SF Papyrus after dinner and SF Papyrus admits that he is scared that he is the same as US Papyrus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to face what he has done. His captors have a little... discussion. A very intimate discussion. 
> 
> This chapter: burning, needles, torture, dom/sub sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, we’re back! Thank you for your patience. ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much sindontquit for the beta!

“SLEEP WELL?” The sans asked with his usual sneer. Papyrus could only groan at him. He hadn't slept much at all. He felt more exhausted, having almost achieved sleep several times only to have the needles snatch it away from him.

“IT'S THE BEST YOU DESERVE- BETTER EVEN.” The sans walked around the shed while he talked, collecting things from one drawer, then another. A small pile of towels had appeared outside the cage.

The other papyrus stood behind his brother, mouth set grimly. The easy way they interacted was absent this time. There was something Papyrus could smile about, if he’d had the energy. He didn't.

“NOW THEN, A NEW DAY, A NEW CHANCE TO FACE YOUR SINS,” the sans finally opened the cage and stepped inside. His brother followed on his heels, taking up the same position off to the side. “ARE YOU READY TO RECOUNT THEM YOURSELF?”

“g- go…” Papyrus gasped, his attempt at speaking sending little vibrations down his spine to the first several vertebrae that had been punctured. The words trailed off into a whine.

“PATHETIC AS USUAL, AND-” the sans paused and Papyrus felt the pressure of a check, “SURPRISINGLY HEALTHY. YOU’D THINK YOU WERE DYING.”

Papyrus checked his own HP, 8/1. How was that possible? He was in so much pain. Even bones that hadn't been punctured by the cruel needles hurt. His magic was fried, trying to keep up with every pinch and pull, and was just reading pain across the board.

“SO, SINCE YOU ARE UNWILLING-” unable, Papyrus corrected in his mind. He would say just about anything to make it stop. “TO RECOUNT YOUR SINS, WE WILL JUST HAVE TO CONTINUE.”

He held up a candle, a long, tapered red one. Papyrus’s tired mind couldn't figure out what it could possibly be for.

“PAPYRUS,” he snapped, holding it out to the side. His brother dug through his pockets long enough to annoy the sans before producing a little silver box. That looked familiar…

“ABOUT FUCKING TIME,” the Sans grumbled. The papyrus snapped the lid of the lighter open and clicked the wheel with a practiced ease. He lit the candle carefully before putting a cigarette to his mouth and lighting that too.

The sans scowled, but didn't do anything to stop him. He turned back to Papyrus instead, who would have preferred he spend his bad mood on his brother instead.

The candle hovered, flame flickering from some draft that had snuck in from the snowy world outside. It moved forward slowly, coming to rest under the end of a needle in a lower thoracic vertebrae. Papyrus wasn't sure which one. They were all running together.

The biting cold of the metal eased, and Papyrus could almost sigh in relief. One part of him felt marginally better. It was something.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay better. It would have been impressive how steady the sans’s hand was if the needle wasn't starting to get too warm. At first it was just uncomfortable, but then it started to burn.

“ah!” Papyrus flinched away from the sensation, which was useless. The needle traveled with him, and the rest of his tortured disks sent sharp pain shooting through him.

The sans didn't react. He didn't berate him for moving or mock him for ‘being weak.’ All he did was move the candle forward, under a different needle this time, and wait for it to do the same.

The moment of relief was the worst part. As the sans went from needle to needle, Papyrus knew that once he felt that sweet warmth it was only a matter of seconds before burning pain was going to follow. He tensed, losing any brief moments of pleasure to dread of what followed.

Eventually he stopped trying to move away from the hot metal. Even his instincts had caught on that there was nowhere to go and trying only brought more pain. The pain just made him whimper and cry, tears leaving fresh tracks along his face.

The third time he didn't react more than that, the sans frowned at him. He considered Papyrus, without moving the candle. The needle got even hotter, the burning pain escalating past any of the others. It was going to burn his disc away. He was going to be paralyzed, and he would never make it back to sans.

“stop!” He yelled, hands clenching against his chains. “stop, I’ll do it!”

“OH?” The Sans didn't move the candle. Papyrus could swear he smelled cartilage burning.

“i’ll tell you my- my sins or whatever!” Papyrus shouted. “just please stop…”

The Sans smirked at him and waited just long enough for Papyrus to despair that he wouldn't listen before moving the candle away.

“VERY GOOD. LET'S HEAR THEM.”

“ha…” Papyrus panted, trying to catch his breath. The panicked pounding of his soul dulled with the pain. He tried to remember what the sans had said before. Papyrus had done his best to block out the words as he droned on and on.

“i…i… took… them, blue and red,” he gasped. He knew that had been part of it. The other him got real anxious whenever it came up. Probably because he was so weak he almost lost his brother to Papyrus. If he was going to have to do this, he may as well rub that in. “i took you,” he tried to sneer, but even his face hurt at this point, “almost kept you, too.”

The sans glanced over at his brother, who was scowling at Papyrus, but hadn’t moved. That wasn’t what he wanted. The sans shook his skull and turned back to Papyrus.

“LUCKY FOR YOU, I DON’T PUNISH MONSTERS FOR CRIMES THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN. YOU ARE JUDGED FOR THE ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING ONLY, OR IT WOULD BE ANOTHER TWO WEEKS BEFORE I’D LET YOU DIE.” His voice changed slightly at the end, earning him a look from the other papyrus in return. He seemed like he disapproved. That was good, something he should keep track of despite the exhaustion shredding his ability to think.

“i… ngh, i kept them…?” That had been part of it, hadn't it. The Sans nodded, and the candle stayed well clear. He didn't look satisfied, however. Papyrus wracked his brain for another charge.

“i… hurt red?” He asked. It really baffled him that anyone would care. Then again, this kind of nasty sans would probably get along with him. The confession got a twisted grimace from the sans, but he nodded. Papyrus tried to force his frazzled mind to function again. There had definitely been more.

“AND?” The sans prompted impatiently, brandishing the lit candle at his lumbar spine. Papyrus flinched and fought to focus. There was one thing, as much as he didn’t want to get into it.

“…had sex with them,” he mumbled, looking to the side. There was a growl, but he wasn’t sure which of them made it. Probably the sans by the way he grabbed Papyrus’s skull and made him face forward. He had his teeth bared in a vicious scowl, his eyelights tight and furious. The phalanges on the back of Papyrus’s skull were sharpened and scratched along the bone painfully as the sans clenched them.

“WRONG,” the sans snarled. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?”

“ahh,” Papyrus jerked back involuntarily and pain lanced up and down his spine. “it was sex,” he screamed. The pressure on the back of his skull tightened. “i don’t know what you want!”

“I WANT YOU TO SAY IT RIGHT,” was growled softly into his face. Some part of Papyrus took note of the fact that the sans was close enough to kiss. He was half tempted, if only to piss them off. “YOU DIDN’T JUST SLEEP WITH THEM. YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON THEM. YOU RAPED THEM.”

“shu- shut up!” Papyrus tried to yell. It came out as a hoarse wheeze. The Sans didn't look impressed. He stepped back away from Papyrus again and thrust the flame under one of the needles. It was one of the ones he had already heated, and it warmed to uncomfortable quickly.

“ahhhh! fuck! stop!” Papyrus screamed as the metal burned the tender cartilage of his disk. The damn thing had to have hit a nerve ending. Pain seeped out from the site, everything nearby crying out in protest.

“SAY IT!” The sans demanded, keeping the candle under the needle. Papyrus started to thrash, despite the pain that caused, trying to move away from the heat. The Sans grabbed Papyrus’s spine, his phalanges spreading around two other needles and applying pressure to them, and held him still with surprising strength. The flame stayed under its original target, and the smell of burning started to fill the shed again.  
——  
“I CAN'T BELIEVE THE WEAK ASS FREAK FAINTED!” Sans stalked around the house, frequently stopping to straighten up items that were already tidy. Papyrus didn't say or do anything, standing in the doorway to the kitchen and out of Sans’s way. A session ending before he was ready was never good.

“FURTHER PROOF THAT YOU TWO ARE NOTHING ALIKE,” he snapped, turned to look at Papyrus while he wiped at imaginary dust on the TV.

“… my lord,” Papyrus demurred. After last night’s fight, Papyrus had no interest in pushing back on that particular point. Sans was adamant, and more fighting wouldn't change his mind. If Sans wouldn't protect himself from what Papyrus could become, Papyrus would have to put safeguards in place.

“PATHETIC BASTARD,” Sans muttered. “I DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL LAST THE FULL PUNISHMENT PERIOD AT THIS RATE.”

Papyrus made a wordless noise of agreement. His mind was still elsewhere, so he didn't notice Sans walking up to him. A sudden yank on his collar that brought him to his knees clued him in. He hit the ground with a grunt, but otherwise stayed silent. If Sans needed to assert his control, Papyrus was happy to give in to him.

“YOU AREN'T HIM,” Sans said, voice low and forceful. Despite the serious topic, it sent thrills racing through Papyrus’s body. “YOU’RE STRONGER. I'M STRONGER. I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BECOME SOME NEEDY FREAK. AND I’M NOT! EVER! GOING TO DIE AND LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN.” Papyrus felt his soul ache at Sans’s confidence as he made an unkeepable promise. That was so-

Sans grabbed Papyrus’s mandible and pulled his skull up sharply. He got one glance at Sans’s sharp, daring sockets before Sans was kissing him, pressing their mouths together painfully until Papyrus made way for his tongue.

Kissing Sans was an all-encompassing activity. Short of keeping himself upright, Papyrus was helpless to do anything but let Sans ravage his mouth. His lord had so much energy, and he never hesitated to bring it bear. While his tongue did its work, his hands wandered across Papyrus, stripping away his jacket while they went.

“TAKE OFF THOSE FUCKING CLOTHES AND OFFER YOURSELF TO ME,” Sans growled the moment he broke the kiss. Papyrus loosened his pants while he waited for Sans to let go of him enough to complete the order, but Sans wasn't inclined to. He attacked Papyrus's neck next, sharp teeth scraping across the bone in a parody of a bite. In the end, Papyrus pulled his shirt up as far as he could and Sans ripped it the rest of the way off before giving his clavicle the same treatment.

“my lord,” Papyrus moaned, and felt more than heard the resulting excited hum along his ribs. Sans was frantic, nipping and licking and pawing at Papyrus with no care for his previous command. Papyrus wasn't going to disobey him just because of that. Sans needed his obedience. He inched his pants down until they fell to his knees. The buckle of his belt hit the tile with a clatter, drawing Sans’s attention.

“HEH,” Sans gave an indulgent laugh at the sight of Papyrus’s member. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, giving it a painful squeeze. Papyrus groaned and shuddered, his body going limp against Sans’s.

“OH STOP THAT,” Sans said with a touch of fondness in his voice. Papyrus lived for that. Sans released him, straightened, and stepped back. “GET RID OF THOSE AND LAY THERE,” he pointed at the middle of the living room.

Papyrus tried to gather himself and obey. He managed to stand and clumsily kick free of his jeans, half stumbling onto the carpet. He continued on to the center of the room before returning to his knees.

Once again Sans interfered with Papyrus following his orders. Before Papyrus could lay down, Sans stepped behind him, trapping him upright. Hands wandered Papyrus’s ribs while something firm and smooth rubbed its way along the bottom of his cock. He glanced down to see the toe of Sans’s boot. Another pleased shiver wracked his body. He wanted Sans to step on him, control him. Then he would feel safe.

“my lord,” he whined, thrusting his hips to get more friction. A burst of air hit his skull as Sans produced an exaggerated sigh.

“ALWAYS SO EAGER,” he purred. The phalanges on his ribs turned into claws, hooking around his ribs and squeezing so that they ached with the pressure of being pushed together. Papyrus gasped and moaned, throwing his skull back against Sans’s shoulder.

“GET ON YOUR BACK,” Sans demanded again, withdrawing at the same time he shoved Papyrus’s shoulder. Moving with the prompt, Papyrus twisted his body and let himself fall, straightening his spine once his weight was off his patellae. He ended up on his back with his knees bent and his feet on the floor. Before Sans could get upset he straightened them, spread for easier access.

Sans stepped over him, positioned above his middle so that if he just sat down… Papyrus’s cock quivered at the mental image. Sans didn't seem inclined to rush things this time. He used the hard toe of his boot to nudge Papyrus until his legs were spread as wide as they could and his arms were stretched out to either side of him. Only once he was fully spread eagle did Sans seem satisfied.

“ARE YOU A WORTHY OFFERING?” Sans demanded, eyelights bright as he stared downwards. He was so commanding and present. Papyrus wanted to lash himself to Sans like a rock so he wouldn’t be swept away by his doubts and fears.

“no, my lord,” Papyrus croaked, feeling overcome. “but take pity on me. i beg you.” He never felt worthy of a monster like Sans, but especially not now. He couldn't see himself as anything more than a weight, dragging Sans down in the selfish hope that Sans would pull him up.

“IDIOT,” Sans snarled and crouched down so his skull was directly above Papyrus's. “YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT.” He let his patellae hit the floor, hunching so their faces were still aligned, and kissed Papyrus again. This time the way their mouths met was almost tender. Papyrus held as still as possible so he didn't break the moment too soon.

Sans licked methodically, his tongue slow and thorough rather than aggressive and passionate. It worked its way around until Sans had run it along every inch of of Papyrus’s mouth. He sat back with a satisfied look and lick of his teeth, the move almost cat-like. It was such a perfect metaphor for Sans’s demanding personality that Papyrus had to hold back a smirk.

Just as suddenly as he had crouched, Sans stood. Papyrus was ready to be disappointed until, with dramatic movements, he leaned down and unbuckled his boots, first one, then the other. With the same exaggerated slowness he stepped out of them, pushing them out of the way with his bare feet. The best part was when Sans started to shimmy his shorts down his crests. As they fell to drape over Papyrus's torso Sans’s pussy came on display. It was glistening and perfect, just like Sans. A deep, feral hunger came over Papyrus as he saw it. His body tensed, lifting his pelvis up off the floor.

Sans deftly stepped out of his shorts and kicked them away, contrasting Papyrus's clumsy attempt at the same earlier. He knelt back down as soon as they were clear, this time putting his magic tantalizingly close to Papyrus’s. He wouldn't bring it close enough to touch, just enough that Papyrus could imagine the feel of it. Unable to help himself, Papyrus thrust up so that the very tip of his cock brushed against the soft folds of magic. Sans jerked away slightly in surprise, much to Papyrus’s disappointment.

“SO IMPATIENT,” Sans tsked, but he didn’t make Papyrus wait any longer. With a smirk he reached down and held Papyrus’s cock steady as he lowered himself onto it. Papyrus whined at the intense pleasure of getting what he had been craving. His legs bent slightly, phalanges curling against the carpet as he fought the urge to thrust up again. It was a long, tense moment until Sans’s pelvis finally met his, allowing Papyrus’s body to relax back to the floor limply.

Sans was flushed purple above Papyrus, his mouth parted to hint at noises he had held back. Papyrus would have to work for those. There wasn’t any movement at first, Sans looking down at Papyrus silently. It was agony waiting for him to start, but Papyrus didn’t dare rush him. Sans would just take that as an excuse to tease him more.

When he finally did start, it surprised Papyrus, who groaned and tilted his skull back into the carpet. Sans started slowly, lifting himself up and then sliding back down Papyrus’s member with deliberate restraint. After a few passes he stopped while fully seated and leaned forward to look Papyrus in the sockets. He started again, his movements necessarily smaller. With an unusually soft voice, Sans spoke while he rode Papyrus.

“AS YOUR LORD I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BECOME A FILTHY COWARD. AS YOUR BROTHER I WILL NOT TOLERATE WEAKNESS FROM YOU. AS YOUR LOVER I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE.” Papyrus gasped and Sans took advantage, thrusting his tongue into Papyrus’s mouth. It was too much. Papyrus felt tears trickle down the sides of his skull. His sockets burned, and his soul felt like it was going to burst. Sans was so confident. He didn’t see failure as an option, and he wanted the same of Papyrus.

Kissing back with all love and admiration he had for Sans, Papyrus moved his hands to hold on to Sans’s pelvis. Sans didn’t stop him, so the play was over. With deliberate force, Papyrus snapped his hips up, thrusting into Sans sharply. The kiss broke so that Sans could moan, his rib cage dipping to lay across Papyrus’s. That moan sent pleasure racing through Papyrus, and he was able to put away everything but the need to see Sans lose control.

He withdrew as far as the floor would allow and thrust back in quickly, setting a fast pace with the shallow thrusts. Sans resisted, his teeth clenched together as his body was rocked from the force of them. Papyrus could see him start to weaken, however, in the way he pressed back into the thrusts, how he grabbed onto Papyrus’s ribs, the gradual softening of his eyelights. When it looked like Sans was almost there, Papyrus stopped, buried deep inside his magic.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Sans hissed, fighting Papyrus’s grip on his pelvis. “FUCK ME!”

“my lord,” Papyrus purred, relishing the command. He let go, holding onto Sans’s ribs instead while he rolled them over. Sans hit the floor with a grunt that was immediately followed by a growl. Now Papyrus had room to move.

“GET TO IT, YOU LAZY ASS!” Sans demanded, his phalanges latching onto Papyrus’s ribs. Papyrus was quick to obey, wary of testing Sans’s patience too far. He held Sans’s pelvis up so that he could thrust hard and deep into his pussy. His timing must have been perfect, because from the very first one Sans was moaning vigorously. Papyrus continued at that pace, not even thinking of slowing while he had Sans so wanton below him.

Sans rocked his skull back and forth, his moans interspersed with breathy, half formed insults. When those dropped off to be replaced with short groans and Sans’s phalanges squeezed at his ribs, Papyrus knew he was close. He sped up, eager to see, feel, and hear Sans as he orgasmed.

“FUC- AH!” Sans arched up off the floor, his legs tightening around Papyrus’s pelvis, trapping him in place. That was fine, because Sans’s magic squeezing around his was all he needed to finish as well. Papyrus moaned, bent over Sans as they finished, caught in their individual, but intertwined pleasure. Always lacking in stamina, Papyrus came down from it first, panting raggedly. Sans was still gripping his member, spilling uncharacteristic little whines.

When his body relaxed, Sans fixed Papyrus with a stare that he was sure was meant to be hard, but Sans’s eyelights hadn’t lost their pleasured haze. Papyrus withdrew from Sans’s magic and banished his, avoiding looking directly at Sans’s sockets. There was something behind that look that Papyrus did not want to address. Sans, however, never hesitated to address anything.

“I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE,” Sans insisted, yet again, and used his grip on Papyrus to pull him in for a kiss. Papyrus returned it, keeping his thoughts to himself. There was no convincing Sans when his mind was set. Sans broke the kiss, his eyelights sharper, and gave Papyrus the stare from up close this time. “YOU ARE BETTER THAN HIM.”

Papyrus wished Sans was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch reaches a milestone and Slim reaches his limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it’s back! Thank you, as always, for your feedback support and patience. I know this series is taking forever, but I’m still dedicated to finishing it. Please enjoy. <3

“GOOD MORNING, FREAK.”   
  
Sans stepped into the cage and felt the pressure of the dampeners against his magic. He couldn’t stop the momentary shudder in his soul as he felt helpless, but it passed. The feeling was an illusion, the remnants of memories he no longer had. In here, he had all of the power.   
  
The freak was still in his chains. It had been two days, and the bones of his carpels were an angry red where the cuffs were cutting into them. His body hung limp, and his skull was bowed. Even Sans’s greeting barely made him stir. It was truly a pathetic sight.   
  
“I SAID GOOD MORNING,” Sans snapped, but all he got was a choked cough. Papyrus stepped carefully past the bound monster to take up his spot in the corner. He was subdued. Sans found that preferable to him lashing out at the prisoner.   
  
“IT’S A VERY GOOD MORNING FOR YOU, SO YOU MAY AS WELL ACT LIKE IT.”   
  
“ha…” The freak shook with weak laughter, his chains creaking slightly. “oh yeah, such a- ngh… wonderful… day…”   
  
Sans laughed and stepped up close to him, the freak’s bent skull nearly touching his. Papyrus made a small noise to Sans’s right, but he didn't act. Good. As many horrible things as the freak had done, he was so weak right now that Sans couldn't manage to be scared of him, and Papyrus shouldn't be, either.   
  
“DON’T BE LIKE THAT,” Sans smirked. “YOU’VE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST ROUND OF YOUR PUNISHMENT. CONGRATULATIONS.”  
  
“oh… goody…” the freak rasped. He lifted his skull, and Sans saw him jerk a little when his sockets hit Sans’s boots. What an idiot, dropping his guard here of all places.  
  
His skull continued its journey, his gaze moving up Sans’s body. That made Sans somewhat uncomfortable, knowing what he had done, and that was before their sockets met. Sans saw an unmistakable spark of interest, the freak’s mouth turning up into the hint of a smirk.   
  
Sans took a step back, furious with himself for the fear he wasn’t supposed to have. He quickly disguised the step as moving over to the table, where he had deposited the items for today. He wasn't sure if he had fooled the freak, but he certainly hadn't hid it from Papyrus.   
  
“ARE YOU READY, FREAK?” Sans asked, grabbing the towel and leaving the enchiladas. They would be cold by the time Sans let him eat, but he didn't care. He just needed to make sure that he had more than dust to enact the rest of the punishments on.   
  
The response was a weak cough. That was good enough for Sans. He didn't really care if he was ready, either. He crouched down and held the towel under the lowest needle in the freak’s spine. While most of them were surrounded by red, angry cartilage, this one had escaped the flame yesterday due to its low position. There was a pink ring around it from the irritation the metal caused, but that was it.   
  
Sans grabbed the needle with two phalanges and twisted. It stuck for a moment, but turned, accompanied by a pained hiss from the freak. His body had tried to heal around it, and Sans had just reopened the wound. A matching whimper issued forth as Sans pulled the needle free of the disk. Dried marrow sprinkled the ground underneath the freak while fresh oozed from the hole.   
  
“I SUPOSE THAT CELEBRATION WAS PREMATURE,” Sans said without looking up. It was bad enough that he was almost pelvis level with the freak. “YOU STILL HAVE TO SURVIVE THEIR REMOVAL.”   
  
Sans saw a shudder in the freak’s spine. It traveled up the stacked bones, the freak groaning softly as his aching disks moved with it. Pleased that his prisoner was scared as well as in pain, he set the needle down on the towel and continued up the spine.   
  
The next two needles came out easily after he loosened them, but the fourth was where the removal process was going to get interesting. From here up Sans had applied the candle. When he tried to twist the needle free, the cartilage didn’t let go, fused to the metal from the heat.   
  
“ah!” The freak cried out, jerking away from Sans. That was enough to dislodge it, and it ripped free, taking the top layer of the disk around the needle with it. Marrow gushed out, sliding down his spine to join the rest. Sans let it, reserving the towel for the needles. They would have to clean up this area anyways.   
  
“FOUR DOWN,” Sans informed him. “SIX TO GO.” The freak sighed, which turned into a weary groan. He was already dreading it, and Sans hadn't even told him the best part. The rest had been the main ones Sans had heated. Some of them even had black rings around the needles from the cartilage burning. As he went up, the removal would become more difficult. Sans decided to surprise him with that part.   
  
The fifth needle didn't want to budge. The freak had figured out that moving only hurt him, so he didn't help this time, just let out a pained moan. Sans smiled to himself and twisted harder. The needle gave slightly, but not all the way. Most of the cartilage on the surface of the disk had broken away, but a small piece remained attached.   
  
The freak’s tone changed, producing a squeal of pain. Sans laughed, pausing to twist the needle back and forth. He didn't go far enough to break the stuck piece, just tug on it.   
  
“ah! s-st- ngh…” the freak pleaded with Sans, his bones trembling as pain wracked them. Sans stopped momentarily and looked him in the sockets.   
  
“DID YOU STOP?” Sans asked again. He knew the answer, but the freak could use the reminder of why he was there. Instead of a reply, he got a whimper, and the freak dropped his skull forward.   
  
“I THOUGHT SO.” Sans grabbed the needle and pulled it out, breaking the piece free. The freak yelped and jerked in his chains.   
  
“FIVE MORE,” Sans announced. The freak looked about to cry. Good.   
  
The next needle came easier, so the freak controlled himself somewhat. He settled into a pattern of breathless panting occasionally broken by a high whine. It caught Sans off guard. He had found the differences between Papyrus and this thing and latched onto them so that he didn't think of his brother as he was enacting the punishment. However, that was exactly how Papyrus got through the prolonged pain when they where playing. His voice would soon turn to moans of pleasure… and that was as far down that path as Sans would go.  
  
The freak was not his brother.   
  
Annoyed by the cracking of the careful barrier he had built, Sans snatched the next three needles, ripping them out with healthy chunks of the monster still attached. That got him screams of pain so pathetic Sans knew for sure that Papyrus would never produce anything even close to them.   
  
“haaa… it hurts…”   
  
“IT'S SUPPOSED TO,” Sans snarled at the bound monster. Weak, pathetic bastard. How had he even managed to keep the other Sanses there. They must have been even weaker. Not that that was any excuse to behave like he had, and just to have the illusion of sleeping with his brother. At least he would never get to do that, now.   
  
He started to absently play with the second to last needle. That gave him an idea. What could be more devastating to a greedy monster like this? Grinning to himself, he ripped it out. He didn't need them to last. He had hit upon something even worse to fill the rest of the time with.   
  
Glancing at Papyrus, he pulled the last one free.  
——  
  
“PAPYRUS, COME HERE.”  
  
Papyrus jumped, but the sans obviously didn't mean him. Not only was he a bloody, pain wracked mess, he was still chained to the wall. The other papyrus didn't look all too comfortable with the summons either, but he obeyed them.   
  
The sans smirked, and, as his brother stopped by his side, pulled him into a kiss by his jacket. The papyrus went easily, yielding to the sans’s tongue with a barely audible moan. Papyrus looked away, scowling. How dare his counterpart do that to his brother? He'd corrupted him so thoroughly for his own pleasure.   
  
**Why did he get to have that?**   
  
“PAPYRUS…”   
  
He heard his name again, this time in a sultry, teasing tone. The voice was scratchy and rough, but still so like Sans’s… His soul beat a little faster, and he turned to look, despite knowing what he would find.   
  
The papyrus was standing straight again, his brother pressed against him, skull tilted back to look up at him. That look, heated and possessive, was everything Papyrus had ever wanted. He stared, transfixed, until the papyrus’s skull came back into view, bending down to give the sans another kiss.   
  
Rage coiled through Papyrus, latching onto his bones and chilling the heat that had started to grow. His joins tensed, and his soul hardened.   
  
“disgusting,” he muttered. The sans paused in his display of licking his brother’s mouth to glance at him. Far from upset, he seemed pleased. Papyrus just scowled deeper.   
  
“sans,” the papyrus murmured when this kiss broke. He did sound upset, tone almost pleading. The sans, little shit that he was, ignored his brother’s begging and ran his phalanges down the side of his skull teasingly. The papyrus let out a shuddering moan, enjoying the attention.   
  
**Of course he was, fucker.**   
  
The sans stepped backwards, the heal of his boot ringing louder than before. With a tilt of his skull, he hopped up and sat on the edge of the table. He was facing Papyrus, so his pleased look as his brother took a shaky step forward was easy to see.   
  
So was his crotch, which he exposed by putting one foot up on the table. His other hung down, spreading his femurs lewdly. Even worse, he leaned back onto one set of phalanges, opening up his posture. The other, he draped casually over his bent patella. It was fucking shameful, flaunting himself like that. Sans would never do that.   
  
“PAPYRUS,” he called again, voice husky. His brother proved how weak he was, practically falling forward to reach him. Their bodies met again, and now the sans was up high enough for their pelvises to touch. Even though no glow was visible, Papyrus could tell that their magic was reacting. The papyrus shifted uncomfortably while the sans let his bent leg fall forward, tucking it against his brother’s hip.   
  
**Disgusting.**   
  
“MM!” The sans made a loud noise of pleasure and raised his other tibia and fibula, wrapping them both around the papyrus’s pelvis. All Papyrus could see now was the sans’s boots and the papyrus’s back. He craned his cervical vertebrae, trying to look around the papyrus.   
  
He got more table for his trouble. The chains didn't give him enough leeway to get a glimpse of the sans. What did he look like, with his brother hunched over him? Papyrus’s mind provided an image of blue’s face. It was moaning, tears in the corners of his sockets. That didn't fit this sans at all, and the idea of this asshole bearing down on blue like that pissed him off.   
  
“OH PAPYRUS…” the sans simpered, his femurs tightening around the papyrus. He seemed intent on saying the name, which just pissed Papyrus off more. He growled under his breath as his magic perked back up, interested in the proceedings now that they were hidden from view.   
  
It allowed Papyrus to fill in all the details just as he would want them. The sans spread out beneath him, struck shy and silent by Papyrus’s tender touch. His magic was warm. Sans wasn't used to it, so he was hesitant to act. Letting Papyrus take the lead. **Soft noises of pleasure sneak out of Sans, making him even shyer.** Blue's eyelights, hazy and bright, wander to the side as their magic meets, but he can't help peeking. **They're small glances, each one darkening the bright blush on his skull. Every one has love in its depths….**  
  
“sans, stop it!” The papyrus interrupted his daydream with a sharp tone. Papyrus refocused on the present in time to see his counterpart step back from the table and a shocked sans. It wasn't Sans’s perfect face, of course, but the mutilated, scarred visage that he had come to hate. His magic, unfortunately, hadn't made that connection. On seeing the similarities, it formed into a hard cock.   
  
“PAPYRUS!” This time his name was hissed. The sans recovered straight into anger. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”  
  
“not this!” The papyrus shook his skull. “i don't know what you think you're going to achieve with this, but i know it is not worth it.”  
  
The sans was livid. His eyelights has tightened to sharp, purple dots, which darted over to Papyrus for a brief second. He looked back at his brother, his expression somehow souring more.   
  
“I WAS TRYING TO DEMONSTRATE TO OUR PRISONER WHAT HE WILL NEVER HAVE. I WANT HIM TO KNOW WHAT HE MISSED OUT ON BECAUSE OF HIS CHOICES. HE SHOULD DIE REGRETTING EVERYTHING.”   
  
The sans’s volume slowly built up until he was yelling. His gaze might have been on his brother, but his finger pointed at Papyrus as he spoke. That was why the sans had kept moaning his name. It hadn't been for his brother. It had been to taunt Papyrus. He looked down at his still glowing pants and scowled, frustrated that it had worked.   
  
“i want him to suffer for what he did, too, but doing this…” the papyrus gestured at the sans, who was still on the table. He was sitting up, but his femurs were still mostly spread, though he wasn't displaying any glow through his shorts. Rather, his face was flushed purple.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS?” the sans snapped and closed his femurs. “WE KNOW IT’S WHAT HE WANTS.”   
  
“that’s what’s wrong,” the papyrus was blatantly pleading with his brother. “he already sees you as a sexual object. don't reinforce it!”  
  
The sans looked at Papyrus again, this time for longer. His eyelights went down before snapping back up. Papyrus smirked at him. He didn't much like that his body was interested in the little fuck, but, if it pissed him off, Papyrus could live with it. A furious scowl was sent first his way, then his brother’s.  
  
“SO YOU THOUGHT YOU’D FIX THE SITUATION BY TALKING BACK TO ME IN FRONT OF HIM!” The Sans scooted off the table and stood, spine straight, but he was still over a skull shorter than his brother. Nonetheless, he glared up at him. “YOU’VE RUINED THE REST OF HIS PUNISHMENT BECAUSE HE HAS A HARD ON?”   
  
The papyrus glanced over his scapula at Papyrus, taking in the glow before turning his back again.   
  
“i haven't,” he insisted. “we can still-”   
  
“NO, WE CANNOT. YOU LET YOUR STUPID FEARS GET THE BEST OF YOU.”   
  
The papyrus flinched. This was interesting… What fears were those? Hopefully something Papyrus could use to get free of this place. He listened intently, all the exhaustion from the needles washing away as hope presented itself to him.   
  
“no, I didn-”   
  
“YES YOU DID! AND BROKE OUR FIRST RULE. I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET YOU IN HERE.”   
  
“yeah, then you couldn't have done your stupid plan.” The papyrus’s voice was finally rising with anger.   
  
The sans’s blush spread across his skull and even down onto his cervical vertebrae. His face was all rage, however. His fists curled up by his sides, arms straight and whole body tense.  
  
“MY WHAT?” The sans looked like he might hit the other monster. It wouldn't have been out of character.   
  
“sorry,” there was definitely some worry in that apology. The papyrus hunched his shoulders. “but this isn't safe. we should just dust him and be done with it.”  
  
Papyrus’s marrow ran cold. No. He couldn't dust here. He needed to get back to Sans. These sadistic bastards wouldn't be the end of him. As passive as he normally was, he was strong. He had deep reserves of magic, given to him by Sans. He was the final say on right and wrong. These two had no right-  
  
“GET OUT!” The Sans’s grandiose mode of speaking had drained away during the fight, leaving his words terse and sharp. He was pointing at the door to the cage and, past that, the door to the shed. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.”   
  
“sans, I can't leave you alone with him-”   
  
“THEN WAIT OUTSIDE THE CAGE, BUT DO NOT FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN.”   
  
With a gratifying amount of shock, the other papyrus did so, hovering near the door as the sans began to clean up. It wasn't the meticulous job he had performed on days past. All he did was remove the needles from the cell on their towel, setting the case next to it.   
  
The food was left on the table. Papyrus was worried that the sans would try to feed him like this, but he did something much, much better. He stood right in front of Papyrus, still smelling faintly of sex, and released Papyrus’s hands from the chains.   
  
Papyrus's arms dropped slowly from above his skull. The joints ached, no longer used to their normal range of movement. More pressingly, his legs now had to support his weight. While it wasn't much, they didn't seem to be up to the task. He slowly sank down, those joints complaining, as well. The Sans seemed completely unconcerned with being around him without the bindings, and that must have been why. Papyrus could hardly move his skull, let alone the rest of his body.   
  
“WHATEVER YOU MAY THINK, YOU WILL NOT BE GIVEN THE MERCY OF DUSTING EARLY. YOUR JUDGEMENT CONTINUES TOMORROW,” the sans declared. Annoyance still rang out in his voice, but he had regained some of the gravity of his previous monologues. He paused, and Papyrus was sure there was more- a punishment in itself- but the sans just shook his skull and walked out of the cell. His brother slammed the door shut and rushed to lock it. The sans didn't wait for him, walking out into the night and letting some of the cold wind in.   
  
The papyrus looked after his brother once the click of the lock sounded, but all he caught was the door swinging shut. Papyrus was tempted to tell him that the sans hadn't even looked, but this was the guy who wanted to kill him.   
  
It was pretty obvious that hadn't changed when the papyrus faced him again. Magic bled from his right socket, throwing rusty orange light onto the bars of his cage. He scowled, his sharp teeth somehow looking even sharper. It was almost as if he also had something to say to Papyrus, but with a frustrated sigh, he teleported away. At least Papyrus could say he had sown dissent. Not that that helped any.   
  
Left on his own and free of the chains, Papyrus felt more like he was in a corner than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr is where I: take requests, chit chat, post teasers for these fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
